Toy vehicle track sets have been popular for many years and generally include one or more track sections arranged to form a path around which one or more toy vehicles can travel. In order to increase play value of the track sets, various track amusement features have been added to the track sets. For example, track features, such as stunt devices or elements, including loops, jumps, collision intersections, etc., have been included in such track sets to increase the play value of the track sets.
Likewise, toy vehicle track sets have been designed to enable little or no assembly, as well as, easy conversion between storage and play configurations. For example, foldable track sets have been provided in which the track set folds into a compact storage position.
However, many such foldable track sets have provided limited vehicle pathways such that competitive vehicle interaction or vehicle collisions have been limited. The limited nature of vehicle play may result in loss of interest in the track set over a short period of time. Additional interactive features, such as features which allow play with more than one vehicle simultaneously on different vehicle paths and/or to create competitive vehicle play may increase the play value of the track set.